When Benson Met Rizzoli
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia chases Manuel Elliot Ortega, a dangerous child rapist, pimp, and drug dealer to Boston, where she enlists the help of Jane Rizzoli. Romance and drama ensue along the way Benson/Rizzoli Femslash
1. Chapter 1

When Benson Met Rizzoli

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Rizzoli & Isles/Law & Order: SVU Crossover

Jane Rizzoli/Olivia Benson

 _Olivia chases Manuel Elliot Ortega, a dangerous child rapist, pimp, and drug dealer to Boston, where she enlists the help of Jane Rizzoli. Romance and drama ensue along the way Benson/Rizzoli Femslash_

Rating - M

 **Part 1: First Impressions**

NYPD Special Victims Detective Olivia Benson stepped into the terminal of Boston Logan Airport, she looks around, taking in the atmosphere, but she's not here for a vacation.

For the past eight months a child rapist and drug dealer named Manuel Elliot Ortega, who was from the Boston area made his way to Manhattan, where he set up his new drug and underage prostitution ring, he then kidnapped fourteen year-old Marisol Santiago and forced her into working for him. It took Olivia's squad some time, but eventually they had spooked Ortega enough to cause him to run back to Boston, Cragen called ahead to Boston PD and loaned Olivia out to them until Ortega is captured and Marisol is found and returned safely to Manhattan.

Olivia moves through the airport with her luggage until she gets outside, there she sees a tall, athletic brunette leaning against a red Ford F-150 pick-up truck, when the other saw Olivia she waves her over,

"Hi, welcome to Boston, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane says, extending her right hand.

"Olivia Benson, thank you Detective Rizzoli, I'm really eager to be working with Boston's Finest." Olivia replied as she accepts Jane's offered hand, giving it a firm shake.

After checking into a hotel near the station, Olivia called Cragen and checked in with him, then she went to the station, where Jane was waiting for her.

"Here you are Detective, your BPD badge, now you're one of the boys." Jane said.

Olivia smiled, remembering that term from the visitor's guide she'd read on the flight.

Jane then held up a bag from the Flour Bakery And Cafe'.

"Got you a little taste of Boston, I know that New York's got cannolis, but this right here beats a cannoli hands down," Jane said after placing the bag on her desk and opening it.

"What are they?" Olivia inquired.

"A sticky bun, there a staple around here," Jane explained,

"Mmmmm, it's delicious," Olivia said, wearing a smile.

The two brunettes ate their sicky buns and drank their black coffee together over smalltalk before getting to work,

"I have some contacts who might know where Ortega might be," Jane says.

"Lead the way, partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia and Jane stepped off the elevator of the Hidden Creek Apartment complex, they were there looking for Nyssa Mitchell, a drug addict and one of Jane's contacts, with their guns drawn Olivia and Jane approached Nyssa's apartment.

"Nyssa Mitchell, open the door, Boston PD. We need to talk," Jane said loudly.

The deadbolt was taken off and the door opened, revealing an anorexic woman who looked to Olivia to be in her early thirties with platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She looked like life had dropkicked her in the face.

"What can I do for you two detectives today?" Nyssa asked dryly before going into her kitchen, which like the rest of the apartment was a complete mess,

"Where is Manuel Ortega?" Jane asked,

Upon hearing her boyfriend's name Nyssa dropped the shot glass she was holding. The glass shattered when it hit the floor,

"I s-saw him three days ago," Nyssa said in a shaky voice.

"You happen to notice if he was alone or with someone?" Olivia inquired.

"I saw -." Nyssa began, but was cut off by a bullet coming through the kitchen window and hitting Nyssa between the eyes.

Olivia and Jane both rush to where Nyssa lay dead on her kitchen floor,

Jane called in the shooting and the fatality, then she and Olivia went downstairs to wait for backup, the CSI Techs, and Maura.

From his vantage point atop a neighboring building, Ex-Marine sniper Richard Moss finished breaking down his Remington AR-X7 sniper rifle, once that's done he calls his Boss, Manuel Ortega,

"It's done Boss, Nyssa is dead,"

"Excellent." Ortega says on the other end.

As Olivia and Jane returned to the station, Olivia noticed that Jane was still visibly upset after the incident.

"Jane?" Olivia says gently in her comforting voice.

Jane looked at Olivia, tears streaming down her face.

"Who was she to you...really?"

"A special girl who I thought I could save, Olivia," Jane said.

Olivia stepped closer to Jane and placed a hand gently on the other brunette's left shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Jane," Olivia says.

"Thanks." Jane replied.

The two brunettes then gather their things and leave the station just as the sun was setting,

"Are you hungry, Olivia?" Jane asks her partner from the driver's seat of her truck,

"Famished," Olivia said, making Jane laugh a hearty, earthy laugh.

Just then Olivia's phone buzzed, she reached into her right pocket and pulled out the device and looked at the screen, her good mood evaporated almost instantly as she saw the name that appeared on the screen.

 **Alex**

"Great," Liv grumbled before answering her Ex's call on the third ring.

"Where are you, Liv?, I've called your home number eight times, said that the number was no longer in service," Alex said in an irritated tone,

"I changed my home number," Olivia said flatly.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Seriously Cabot, you tell me that _I_ was sending you mixed signals and you couldn't handle it anymore, remember?"

"I do, but I didn't expect you to-,"

"What? Move on with my life? Or did you think I'd just wait around for you to make up your mind?" Olivia said, as she felt her anger steadily begin to rise,

Seeing this, Jane pulled the truck over and gently placed her right hand on Olivia's left knee to calm her, Olivia took a deep breath before looking at Jane and nodding her thanks.

"Listen Alex, you asked for this, so leave me alone. Don't ever call me outside of work again. Goodbye," Olivia said before hanging up on her former lover.

"You ok, Olivia?" Jane asked as the two brunettes sat down in a booth (Both women facing the door)

Lora Carson, a Waitress and good friend of Jane's came up to the pair,

"Hey Jane, it's been a while since you've been in here, whose this?" Lora asks, looking at Olivia,

"Olivia Benson, I'm Jane's temporary partner for a case we're working," Olivia explained,

"What will you ladies have to drink?" Lora inquires.

"Pepsi." Olivia said,

"Mountain Dew." Jane answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Lora said.

Once Lora was gone, Jane glanced at Olivia,

"How long were you with her?" Jane asked carefully,

"Who, Alex?" Olivia said.

Jane nodded,

"Ten years, off and on," Olivia answers with a heavy sigh,

"Wow." Jane said,

Then Olivia looked deep into Jane's brown eyes, Jane saw the NYPD detective's pain and hurt in those gorgeous chocolate irises.

"I really loved her Jane, but all Alex did was use and manipulate me, telling me that I was-."

"Sending her mixed signals and you were really confusing her?" Jane interjects.

"Yeah, those words exactly," Olivia said as Lora returned with their drinks.

"Here you go ladies, are you ready to order?" Lora asked.

"What do you suggest, Jane?" Olivia asked her partner,

"The burgers here are phenomenal." Jane tells the other brunette,

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, please." Olivia said.

"Me too, Lora," Jane adds,

"Coming right up," Lora said, before leaving again.

"So then, why did your Ex call you just before we came inside?" Jane asked, confused.

"Alex is spoiled and thinks that just because her Uncle is a Judge and that her last name is Cabot that she can treat people any way she pleases, This is just part of her game of manipulation that she likes to play."

Even though Jane had never met this Alex woman, she despised her for hurting Olivia,

"So you're...single then?" Jane asked, making sure to choose her words carefully.

Olivia nodded and smiled, her first real smile she's sported since the break up with Alex,

Lora brings Jane and Olivia their meals, which they enjoyed amid light conversation that didn't involve work,

Olivia smiled as she listened to Jane talk about softball.

Marisol opened her eyes and found herself in a warehouse shackled to a wall.

"Ugh... What happened? My head is pounding." Marisol groaned.

"Hey kid." a woman's voice said, Marisol lifted her head up and saw a redhead glaring at her.

"Who are you and what you want from me, ?" Marisol asked in a hoarse voice.

"You needn't concern yourself with her name, Marisol," Manuel said from the shadows,

There were three women and two men were with him.

"She is a beauty," one of the women says,

"Maybe if I have time before I head back to New York, I'll come and see you play. " Olivia said before picking up her burger and taking a large bite out of it.

Jane's heart swelled with happiness, no one except for her Mother and Brother had offered to come to watch her play.

Ortega leaves the room, leaving Marisol alone with the two women and three men,

The men undress Marisol before two of the men trap the teenager and begin savagely raping Marisol, the young teen's agonized screams echo throughout the warehouse, the two men finish in twenty minutes before the third man took his turn and ravaged poor Marisol, making her bleed,

After an hour, the two women take their turns with Marisol. Then the five people paid Ortega one thousand dollars each for the pleasure of having sweet Marisol to play with,

After that Marisol is taken to a room by Ortega, she is bloody, bruised, and sore. Marisol grimaced in pain as she walked.

"Welcome to the Presidential suite," he said harshly.

Jane paid for her and Olivia's dinner before the two brunettes leave the diner.

"That burger was great, Jane." Olivia says,

"Glad you liked it, Olivia." Jane replied,

Just then a burly African-American man about 6'3" came charging out of an alley towards Olivia and Jane.

"Rizzoli!" the man bellows, clearly enraged,

Olivia and Jane jump apart, allowing the large man to run in between them.

"David Winston," Jane said.

The man stood up, foaming at the mouth.

Olivia shoots a glance at Jane,

"PCP." Jane said quickly.

"Whose the new broad? Your girlfriend?" David huffed,

"A cop from the Big Apple." Olivia answers.

"N-New York, y...you're from New York!?" David said, his rage re-ignited,

He charges Olivia, Jane was about to intercept David when she saw Olivia move with the speed, elegance, and agility of a cheetah and launched herself at David, Olivia pounced on David, taking him to the ground if only for a moment, which surprises him, the much larger man pushes Olivia off of him before rising to his feet, once again towering over both Olivia and Jane, Olivia quickly scrambled to her feet and charged David, who swings one of his massive, tree limb-like arms at her,

Using her superior agility, Olivia expertly dodges his swings.

Jane watched Olivia, completely transfixed.

Olivia got behind David and delivered a heavy roundhouse kick right between the shoulder blades that stunned him slightly, then Olivia grabbed David's left arm and uses a Fujiwara Armbar to take him down hard, leaving him screaming in pain.

Jane couldn't believe what she'd just seen, David Winston lying face down, clutching his arm, balling like a baby, this feat that Olivia had just performed really impressed Jane, who walked over to Olivia while she cuffed a cursing David before calling a marked unit and an ambulance for David,

"You have to teach me that, Olivia," Jane said excitedly.

Olivia blushed at the adoration that Jane was showering her with,

Olivia and Jane climbed into Jane's truck, once inside Jane turns to Olivia.

"You were amazing, Olivia," Jane said before placing her right hand in Olivia's left leg,

"J-Jane," Olivia says,raising an eyebrow, but not saying anything.

Jane leaned over and kissed Olivia gently on the lips for the first time, Olivia quickly got over the shock of Jane kissing her out of nowhere and began kissing Jane back, Jane had never felt lips as soft as Olivia's and wished she didn't have to release them, but sadly the need for oxygen became too great, so the two brunettes separate.

"We should go home and get some sleep," Olivia softly,

"Yeah, and Olivia?" Jane said,

"Yeah?" Olivia replied,

"I'm sorry, I've never-." Jane began, but Olivia gently cupped her partner's face with both hands and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Please don't be sorry for kissing me," Olivia said in a husky tone.

Jane could only nod in response,

"I'll drive you to your motel." Jane said in a strangled voice.

The drive to Olivia's motel was a silent one, both women musing over their shared kiss and what the fallout of it would be.


	3. Hurricane Alex

Chapter 3: Hurricane Alex

The next day Olivia picked up her rental car, a black Dodge Charger, once that was done Liv called Cragen to check in. Then she drove to the station,

Jane was waiting for Olivia at her desk with a sticky bun and a cup of hot coffee,

"Morning," Olivia said.

"Morning." Jane replied with a small smile.

"So, has the autopsy report come back on Nyssa Mitchell?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Jane said, her pleasant mood suddenly soured, but she remained professional.

"Maura said that the COD was the .223 round in Nyssa's skull, our Firearms Tech says the bullet came from a Remington AR-X7 sniper rifle, a high-end precision rifle that only military personnel and the uber rich have access to." Jane says.

"Was Nyssa a pro?" Olivia asked,

Jane's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at Olivia.

"What are you implying, Benson? That just because Nyssa, who was a dear friend of mine was a drug addict that she was also a prostitute too!?" Jane shouts angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

Olivia sighed, "Look Jane, I wasn't implying anything about your friend, it's just that in a lot of SVU cases like this drugs and the sex industry usually coincide," Olivia said comfortingly.

Jane and Olivia go to the home of Dameon Stevens and Pamela Reid, a couple who befriended Nyssa. Olivia stood behind the couch in Dameon and Pamela's living room,

"Can you answer a few questions for us?" Jane asks gently, remembering how Olivia talked to her earlier at the station,

"Sure, Detective Rizzoli," Pamela answered.

"Was Nyssa prostituting?" Jane asked.

Olivia watched as the couple exchanged a quick, worried glance with each other,

"Well?" Olivia said, crossing her arms and giving them her signature stare.

"She was, b-but only women," Pamela answers.

"Names, now." Jane barked.

"I only know a few: Nina Johnson, Julie Stevenson, and Monica Black."

"Who was Nyssa's pimp?" Olivia asked harshly.

"M-Manuel Ortega," Dameon stutters.

"Where's one of his warehouses or stash houses?" Olivia asks a moment later,

"114 East Park Street, northwest corner, building 21C." Pamela said, on the verge of tears,

"All right, we're going to check this all out, so for your sakes I really hope you're not giving us the runaround," Jane says, fixing Pamela with an icy glare.

"Hey Olivia," Jane said once the detectives were outside Pamela and Dameon's house,

"Yeah?" Olivia said, stopping in her tracks and turning on her heels to face the other brunette.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I... just never realized or expected Nyssa to be working as a prostitute." Jane said after she brought her left hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that she already knew were falling.

Olivia closed the short distance between her and Jane and captured her in a comforting embrace,

"It's going to be all right, Jane, we will rescue Marisol and take Ortega down." Olivia said confidently,

"H-how can you be so confident, Olivia? Jane asked over Olivia's right shoulder.

"I have faith in you as my partner, and in myself." Olivia replied.

Just then Jane's phone buzzed, it was her Brother Frankie,

"What's up, Frankie?" Jane says.

Olivia watches her partner as she took the call, she sees Jane nod her head before ending the call and slipping the phone back into her pocket. She then looks at Olivia,

"What's going on, Jane?" Olivia inquired.

"A woman named Alexandra Cabot is at the station and is demanding to see you,"

"Oh no," Olivia said, clearly upset now,

"Who is she?" Jane asked.

"My Ex I told you about," Olivia replied.

Olivia and Jane make their way back to the station, the two brunettes enter the squad room and find Alex chewing Korsak and Frankie out about who she is and what she can do to their careers.

"Alex," Olivia snapped, bringing Alex out of her rant,

"Liv," the blonde attorney said after looking up at Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, obviously unhappy to be seeing her former love interest.

"I came to see you, I was thinking that-." Alex said, but Olivia cut her off.

"Again, why are you here, Alex?" Olivia asked again,


End file.
